1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compositions that improve the aesthetic appearance of skin. More particularly, the present invention relates to topical cosmetic compositions having extracts of Amomum melegueta to treat aging skin.
2. Description of the Related Art
The appearance and physical properties of human skin cells, especially keratinocytes, fibroblasts and sebocytes, change with age. In particular, the ability of these cells to transport in and utilize glucose decreases.
A loss in take up and utilization of glucose manifests in an increased concentration of glucose in the extra cellular matrix and a decrease in cell metabolism. Decreased cell metabolism reduces both cell replication and cell vitality. For example, a reduction in the rate of replication of basal epidermal cells reduces the thickness of the epidermis and, thus, the skin. In addition, increased extra cellular glucose accumulation in the skin leads to what is known as the formation of Advanced Glycation End (AGE) products and the loss of functional properties of collagen and elastin. Moreover, key inflammatory mediators such as cyclooxygenase-2 (COX-2) enzyme and tumor necrosis factor (TNF)-alpha enzyme are believed to be responsible for both acute skin inflammation and subacute chronic inflammation, the cumulative degenerative effects of which lead to intrinsic and extrinsic aging. Thus, wrinkles, sallowness and a decrease in the mechanical properties and the overall aesthetic appearance of-the skin occurs over time.